Rival!
by Ath.Ve.Wi
Summary: Dong Bang High School vs Shin Ki High School ! kok bisa !


**Rival?!**

**Summer : Dong Bang hight school vs. Shing ki hight school ?! siapa yang menang ? dan apa yang akan terjadi ?!**

Hari ini lebih tepatnya hari minggu di pagi yang cerah, digunakan oleh semua penduduk dunia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka dari rutinitas dunia mulai dari sekolah sampai bekerja. Ada yang bersantai di rumah, bermain dengan teman, bahkan ada yang liburan tamasya sampai ke luar negeri.

Tapi tidak untuk salah satu sekolah di Seol, Korea Selatan, Dong Bang hight School. Dimana sekolahan ini sedang mengadakan forum debat dengan Shin Ki Hight School, sang rival abadi.

Dong Bang Hight School dan Shin Ki Hight School adalah yayasan pendidikan bertaraf internasional yang didirikan oleh dua sahabat Jung Ilwoo dan Kim Taehun , 35 tahun yang lalu. Jung Ilwoo dan Kim Taehun, sudah bersahabat sejak saat anak-anak, dimana ada Jung Ilwoo pasti ada kim Taehun, tak terpisahkan.

Jung Ilwoo yang memiliki sifat berisik, tidak bisa diam, ceria, tak mau kalah disandingkan dengan Kim Taehun yang tenang, pendiam, ambisius namun tertutupi dengan sifat tak perdulinya, membuat perbedaan yang kontras pada diri mereka berdua. Bukankah perbedaan membuat dunia lebih berwarna ?

Mereka sama – sama pintar namun disaat bersamaan mereka juga bodoh. Karena faktor sifat tak mau kalah dan ambisi yang tertutup membuat mereka bersaing dalam kedudukan nomor satu, meraka percaya tak ada juara untuk 2 orang. Maka terciptalah pertarungan konyol. Mereka mengampil taruhan 'satu kali kemenangan, satu kali permintaan'. Sebagai contoh saat mereka mulai memasuki bangku SMA Kim Taehun mendapat juara pertama dan Jung Ilwoo diurutan kedua, karena Taehun menang maka Taehun berhak meminta sesuatu pada Ilwoo yang kalah, apapun itu dan Ilwoo wajib mengabulkannya apapun itu.

Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang, meski usia mereka tak mudah lagi.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kali ini aku tak kan darimu Kim Taehun, cucuku Jung Yunho akan mengalahkan cucu cantikmu itu" kata Jung Ilwoo yang duduk dibangku penonton terdepan.

"Kau salah Jung Ilwoo. Jangan menilai sesuatu hanya dari sampulnya. Ku akui dalam segi paras dan bentuk tubuh, Kim Jaejoong memang kalah. Tapi jangan salah, cucuku menuruni sifat ambisius dariku. Jaejoong takkan kalah dari cucumu yang berwajah alien itu. Bukan hanya Jaejoong saja semua murid Shin Ki takkan kali dari Dong Bang" jelas Kim Taehun.

"Berwajah alien ?" bingung Jung Ilwoo.

"Iya, kau tak tau bahwa Jaejoong sering memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan wajah alien?" Tanya Kim Taehun.

"oh, aku kira hanya Jaejoong yang memiliki panggilan sayang. Ternyata Yunho juga. Kau tau Taehun, Yunho sering memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Induk gaja" – Jung Ilwoo.

"Hahahhaha..." Tawa lepas Jung Ilwoo dan Kim Taehun.

"Suamiku, hentikan kekonyolan kalian berdua. Ingat umur kalian sudah tua, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." Uchap Jung Soo Yeon, istri Ilwoo

"Lebih baik kalian diam, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai." Kata Kim Hyoyeon, istri dari Taehun.

Ilwoo dan Taehun langsung diam, bukan karna takut istri tapi mereka lebih senang dengan kaliat 'menghargai istri'.

**Sementara itu di Dong Bang Hight School**

"Dengar semua, kita tak boleh kalah dari Shin Ki! Harga diri kita dipertarungan. Bulan lalu kita sudah kalah dari mereka dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Dan sekarang jangan kalah!. Akan sangat memalukan jika kita dua kali berturut-turut apalagi di sekolah sendiri." Pidato singkat dari seorang pemuda tampan, bermata setajam musang dengan pancara semangat kepada teman-temannya.

"Jika kita menang, aku akan mengajak salah satu dari kalian untuk pergi berkencan minggu depan." Provokasi seseorang dengan aura cassanova.

BUUUK

Dengan semangat yang tak kalah dari yang lain, pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memukul kepala pemuda cassanova dengan kertas yang diberikan oleh panitia debat.

"Jangan membuat kontroversi kau, Park. Kau bukan artis. Dan hentikan sifat playboy mu itu, kau akan menyesal nanti. Ingat karma itu ada dan berlaku. Lagi pula mana mau kami berdua berkencan denganmu. " Ucap tersangka pemukulan.

"Shiim! Jangan suka memukul kepala orang!. Apa kau tak tau, kepala itu keluar terlebih dahulu dri rahim makhluk bidadari dunia. Seorang ibu. Haaa?!". Pemuda cassanova atau Park Yochoon mengusap lembut kepalanya dan menangis bombai.

"Park Yochuun dan Shim Changmin, hentikan debat kalian. Kita akan menjadi sebagai pihak pendukung, lagi pula temanya sangat menguntungkan kita. Mari menangkan debat dan kalahkan Shin Ki!". Dengan semangat berkobar merka siap menang.

**Sementara dilain tepat.**

"Kali ini mengambil tema yang berbeda. Bagaimana menurutmu, Su?". Pemuda cantik, Kim Jaejoong duduk di pojok ruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia debat untuk peserta dari sekolahan Shin Ki. Tangan Jaejoong memain anak rambut seseorang yang tiduran menggunakan paha Jaejoong.

" Entahlah Jae, Ini diluar pemikiranku. Memangnya tidak ada tema yang lain ya?! Menyusahkan sekali mereka ini. Lagi pula aku tak mengrti soal ini". Su atau Kim Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong yang tidur di paha Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kepada perut sang sahabat, dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang ramping seperti pinggang seorang perempuan.

Dengan masih memainkan anak rambut Junsu, Jaejoong bisa mendengar langka kaki yang ringan menujuh kearah mereka.

"Jae, ini urutan pemain debat dari sekolah Dong Bang." Ucap seseorang itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. Isrirahatlah." Perinta Jaejoong kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

Rebahan kepala berbeda sudah ada dipundak kiri Jaejoong sebagai jawaban. Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh sahabat lainnya, tanpa sungkan Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Tepukan tangan ringan dari Jaejoong mampu membangunkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur.

"Sudah waktunya. Kita akan menjadi pihak penantang. Kalahkan Dong Bang dan bawa pulang kejayaan pada Shin Ki." Sebuah ambisi terlihat jelas dimata Jaejoong.

Dengan tema Cinta dan topik yang berbeda dua sekolah yang didirikan oleh dua sahabat sekaligus rival siap menang !.

...

"selamat datang teman-teman dari Shin Ki Hight School! Pertandingan akan segerah dimulai." sambutan MC. "Pertandingan dimulai...'Topik pertama, apa anak SMA boleh berpacaran?' tim pendukung akan diberi waktu lima menit untuk menyampaikan pendapat mereka."

"bagi kita... melarang anak-anak SMA pacaran sama saja membatasi hak sasasi kita. Kita sudah cukup dewasa... Dan ditambah dengan pengawasan orang tua. Itu sah-sah saja kalau kita pacaran." Yoochun semangat menjawab .

'_Ini Hak Asasi!' _ pikir JaeSuKyu terkejut.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menyeringai kejam, sorot mata yang berubah lebih tajam. Sedangkan Junsu pernafasannya sudah senin-kamis.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan memberikan waktu lima menit untuk tim penantang".

"kalau anak-anak SMU sudah cukup dewasa, kenapa harus ada pengawasan orang tua lagi?" serga Kyuhyun, membuat tim Yunho, terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Ahh, celaka' Yoochun kebingungan, melirik keteman seperjuangan.

"Apa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kepada tim Yunho.

'ahhh seru...' bisik-bisik audien.

"Apa beda cinta dengan pasangan, cinta sesama sahabat, dan cinta keluarga? Kalau hamil, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab? Apa tim pendukung sudah perna pacaran?". Lanjut Jaejoong tanpa memberi jedah untuk tim yunho menjawab yang malah membuat Yunho dkk. tak berkutik.

"Kita juga ingin menyakan pertanyaan yang sama, apa kalian tim penantang sudah perna pacaran?" habis sudah kesabaran Yunho, dengan lantak dia memberi pertanyaan balik pada tim penantang.

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin terlihat, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanggan untuk menutupi tawa yang mau keluar saat mendengan pertanyaan Yunho, sedangkan Junsu, ia sedari tadi menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh gemetar. Sikap Junsu tak luput dari penglihatan jerni Jaejoong dan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Belum!" Dengan Jelas tanpaa ragu mereka menjawab.

'kenapa kamu.. Kenapa kamu bisa mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum ?' pandangan sayu ditunjukkan Junsu pada Jaejoong yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Penantang akan diberi waktu lima menit untuk menjawab mertanyaan ini." Kata MC.

Kyuhyun melihat Junsu dengan tajam seolah pancaran matanya mengatakan 'awas ... kalau tidak bisa menjawab!". Jaejoong memberi dukungan acungan jempol dan kedipan mata.

"Aku merasa... Cinta tak semuda yang diucapkan. Dan dengan pengorbanan cinta juga tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Walaupun menang ratusan kali di pertandingan. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta yang tulus. Uang dan kekayaan sebanyak apapun yang hilang, kita masih bisa mencari lagi. Tapi sekali kita melepaskan cinta yang kita miliki, tak akan ada kesempatan ulang untuk mencarinya kembali." Ucap Junsu, matanya hanya berpusat satu titik pada seseorang.

Jaejoong tertegun dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Junsu. Dalam benak mereka terbayang seorang ketua kelas mereka yang mengejar cinta dari salah satu siswa di Dong Bang yang berakhir dengan tragis. Sudah banyak yang dikorbankan sang ketua kelas, bahkan senyumpun juga hilang dari wajah ketua kelas kebanggaan mereka.

Kyuhyun takut-takut melirik Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah kirinya, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menyentu dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

Bukan hanya meraka berdua yang terkejut, audiens dan MC, bahkan tim Yunho tak kalah terkejut.

"aku percaya cinta sejati. Tidak akan membuat menyesal dalam semua pengorbanan!" lanjut Junsu.

Sudah cukup, Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan menuju Junsu, memutar tubuh Junsu dengan kasar, dan menampar Junsu.

**PLAK**!

"Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat situasi yah!"

Tindakan Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa lagi melihat Junsu keluar dari ruangan debat.

"Astaga, kita salah tempat dan situasi. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini saja _hyung _" ajak Changmin.

"Kau terlalu kasar Kyu. Nanti, harus minta maaf ya ?!" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut, dan keluar dari ruang debat, bermaksut untuk mencari Junsu.

...

"Hei, ternyata kamu disini." Jaejoong menemukan Junsu di toilet pria Dong Bang setelah berputar mencari, sedang berjongkok sambil menangis.

"Maaf.. Aku sudah mengacauka semua. Aku sadar tadi, aku sudah keterlaluan." Kata Junsu.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu sedih. Dengan pelan Jaejoong Memeluk Junsu dan menyandarkan kepala Junsu didadanya yang sedikit berisi.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ , menikah setelah tamat SMA." Jaejoong mulai bercerita.

'Ahh?'

"mereka seperti seorang pangeran dan purti yang menenukan kebahagian. Tapi akhirnya mereka bercerai. Aku perna bernya pada _umma_, apa beliau membenci appa? Dan jawaban _umma_, tak peduli apa yang _appa_ lakukan, _umma_ tetap mencintainya. Selama ini aku merasa telah dibohongi tapi ... Sekarang aku mengerti, perasaan dan cinta _umma_." Jelas Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mencium kening Junsu. Setelah itu mereka tersennyum bahagia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Semua sedang mencari kalian berdua. Ergh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan merusak suasana .

"Penampilanmu saat ini sangat buruk Junsu. Tadi aku tak sengaja menamparmu. Tapi kata-katamu masuk akal." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Meski, perkatan Kyuhyun seperti itu, tapi itulah Kyuhyun untuk memita maaf. Dia akan menunjukakan perasaannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Iya. Tak apa Kyu" Dengan bahagia mereka meninggalkan gedung Dong Bang Hight School.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan tentang tujuan datang kesana.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah Dong Bang, ternyata sudah ada menunggu. Dengan langka riang JaeSuKyu, mendekati dua sosok dimana salah satu sosok adalah pendiri sekolah tercinta Shin Ki.

"Pertandingan bagus anak-anakku. Meski dimata orang kalian kalah, tapi dihadapan kami kalian bertiga adalah pemenangnya. Ayo pulang dan membuat perayaan kemenagan kalian." Kim Taehun beserta istri dan ketiga siswa kebanggaan memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah Dong Bang.

Sedangkan didalam gedung sekolag Dong Bang.

"Mereka bertiga, selalu membuat kita terkejut dengan cara mereka sendiri. Yuchoon, Changmin mari kita pulang dan rayakan ini semua." Lugas sang _leader_.

The end

Epilog 1

Saat ini Jung Ilwoo dan Kim Taehun, sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan kota Seol dari gedung salah satu perhotelan.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang menang dan yang kalah. Seharunya kau kalah karena salah satu siswamu keluar dari ruangan debat dan telah didiskualifikasi, tp akupun tak bisa bebohong. Mungkin jika dia tidak kaluar siswaku akan kalah." Tutur Ilwoo.

"Ilwoo, tadi aku melihat pancaran terluka dari mata Jaejoong, tak hanya Jaejoong saja, pada Kyuhyun dan Junsu pun aku lihatnya. Orang tua Jaejong yang bercerai, orang tua Junsu yang sibuk bekerja, Dan Kyuhyun yang jau dari Orang tuanya. Aku ingin melindungi mereka Ilwoo" jelas Taehun

"Aku mengerti sahabatku. Kita akan sama-sama melindungi orang kesayangan kita."

Epilog 2

Tiga sahabat karip keluar dari gedung Shin Ki Hight School, dengan wajah cerah.

"nanti jangan lupa ya?" tanya sosok pemuda cantik

"Tentu Jae kami takkan lupa, bukankah ini rencana kita dari seminggu yang lalu." Tutur pemudah yang lebih tingggi dari kedua temannya.

"Wah dia keren ya?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Hei, bukankah dia siswa Dong Bang ya. Buat apa dia disinni"

"Ada ribut-rubut apa si digerbang?"

Setelah JaeSuKyu mengetahui siapa dan apa yang membuat keributan diberbang , Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun jahil. Dan Kyuhyun yang mengrti maksut sang sahabat, menyeringai.

"Sepertinya rencana kita gagal-lagi ya." Serga Kyuhyun setelah melihat seseorang yaang dari awal telah menjadi magnet bagi siswa Shin Ki berjalan mendekati merka bertiga.

"Kim Junsu, bisa bicara sebentar ? boleh aku pinjam sahabat kalian?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tentu. Tapi kembalikan dia tanpa luka, tanpa cacat, dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kekurangan apapun. Jika tidak... Kau akan menyesal Park." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayo Jae, kita tinggalkan mereka."

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun cekikikan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian JaeKyu, Yuchoon dan Junsu, hanya diam sampai Yuchoon berinisiatif mengajak Junsu ketaman untuk berbicara.

Epilog 3

"Mereka lucu sekali si".

"Kau benar Kyu".

"CHOO" panggil seseorang dari sebrang jalan.

"Shim, ada apa dengannya?"

Mereka berdua angkat bahu, dan melanjutkan langka mereka.

Tapi dengan tiba-tibah seperti ada angin puting beliung dalam hitung sepersekian detik, Kyuhun yang tadinya berada di samping Jaejoong sudah menghilang.

"AKU PINJAM TEMANMU DULU ?!" teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan yang telah menculik sang sahabat.

"Astaga apa yang barusan terjadi?" Jaejoong mengedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali, sampai sua klakson berbunyi disamping tubuhnya.

TIN TIN

Setelah menengok terdapat sebuah mobil lamborgini merah metalik.

"Dari pada bengong, mending kau naik. Biar aku antar sampai tujuan, induk gaja". Intrupsi sebuah suara.

"Wajah alien. Ya terpaksa. Satuh-satuhnya teman berjalanku sudah diculik oleh temanmu."

Setelah Jaejoong naik, mobil itu melaju membelaju meninggalkan bangunan Gedung Shin Ki Hight School.

Tak adakah kisah cinta diantara mereka semua? Ahh, sepertinya sang malaikat cupit belum melesatkan panah asmara pada hati meraka.

Tunggu saja dicerita lainnya.

End


End file.
